Maege Mormont
' Maege Mormont' is the daughter of two Mormont's that made her a member of House Mormont. Maege Mormont has one sibling in the form of Joer Mormont of whom was the Lord of Bear Island until he decided to head north after a strange conversation with a mysterious man, and would leave the control of the island to his son Jorah Mormont. Maege Mormont would be born on Bear Island, and would spend most of her youth on the island until the age of seven when she became a lady in waiting at Winterfell. Maege returned to Bear Island to marry her husband, and she didn't hate the man but she didn't respect him either, and she became the main source of power between the two of them. Maege inherited the title of head of House Mormont and ruler of Bear Island, after her brother only heir Jorah Mormont, fled to the Free Cities to escape justice, after he was caught selling criminals into slavery to pay for his debts. She has worked hard to regain the family's noble name and to help the estate recover from the state of near-poverty Jorah left behind. History Early History Fall of Jorah Mormont Following the marriage of Jorah, and Lynesse the calm lands of Bear Island became the site of darker things, as their marriage collapsed. Although both had married for love, the marriage did not remain happy for long. Having spent her life up to that point as part of a wealthy family in the mild, prosperous and densely populated lands of House Mountain, Lynesse was unprepared for life on the harsh and isolated Bear Island and quickly grew miserable. Jorah attempted to reproduce the lifestyle his wife was accustomed to by lavishing her with expensive gifts, but only succeeded in driving himself into financial ruin. Desperate to pay off his debts, he resorted to breaking one of the Kingdom of Lucerne's oldest taboos: participating in the slave trade. Jorah attempted to stay under the radar of his overlords by taking slaves from the Rhunian region of Gondor, and the independant islands of the Rhine, but as the quantity increased it caused stirs, and he couldn't hide it from his aunt anymore. She would finally discover the truth when Dacey followed him to a meeting with several Pontian traders that were visiting the island to find out when to expect more slaves, and Dacey would overhear her older cousin talking of his next slave run. Maege Mormont would attempt to get Jorah to turn himself in, but so desperate to keep Lynesse he would be unwilling to listen to reason, and neither his young cousins Dacey, or Alysanne were able to convinse him. With Jorah unwilling to turn himself in it would be Maege, Dacey, and Alysanne that went to Winterfell and met with Eddard Starke, of whom they told the entire happenings to. When House Mormont's overlord, Eddard Stark, learned that Ser Jorah had sold slaves to slavers from Pontus Eddard condemned Jorah to the traditional penalty: death. As he sat in jail, he was able to overpower a gaurd and broke out and free of the prison Jorah fled with Lynesse to Pontus, where he attempted to make his living as a sellsword. With the relationship already strained by their exile and Jorah still unable to afford the lifestyle his wife desired, Lynesse finally left him while he was fighting on the fields of Dragonstone. With Joer Mormont lost in the north as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and the sole remaining male now exiled from Bear Island and the Kingdom of Lucerne it was the decision of Eddard Starke that Maege Mormont should become the new Lord of House Mormont, and thus she was made the Grand Lord of House Mormont, and Bear Island. In control of the island she relied heavily on her young daughters to provide her with assistence as she had little skill in such matters, and she was horribly angry all the time that Jorah had betrayed the family, and also that he had escaped under her watch. Characteristics Personality She is dedicated to the Dragon in a way that any loyal Dragonoph should be. And loyal to House Stark and according to her brother, she is stubborn, short-tempered and willful. Appearance She is a stout grey haired woman and a fierce warrior. She dresses in mail and her favored weapon is a spiked mace. She is dedicated to the Dragon, and loyal to House Stark and according to her brother, she is stubborn, short-tempered and willful. Family Members Jeor Mormont.jpg|Jeor Mormont - Brother|link=Jeor Mormont Dacey Mormont.jpg|Dacey Mormont - Daughter|link=Dacey Mormont Alysane Mormont.jpg|Alysane Mormont - Daughter|link=Alysane Mormont Jorah Mormont2.png|Jorah Mormont - Nephew|link=Jorah Mormont Relationships Category:House Mormont Category:Matriarch Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Bear Island